


The Voice of Reason

by JBankai89



Series: The Twelve Days of Smutmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Themes, Godcest, Godfather-Godson Relationship, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, OOC Harry, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty Harry, Threesome, Voyeurism, established wolfstar, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Harry has had a crush on Remus for years, and following the war he has been far from subtle about it. The fact that Remus is involved with Sirius does not seem to be enough to deter the young man from showing his interest, and Remus is further infuriated when Sirius seems just as keen about the idea of watching his godson bed his lover as Harry is.





	

Special thanks to Faladrast for the awesome graphic! Check them out on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Faladrast-118654891940425/?fref=ts) or at [**http://faladrast.weebly.com/**](http://faladrast.weebly.com/)

* * *

 

The Voice of Reason

 

One thing Remus Lupin had learnt over the years was that Harry Potter was a terrible liar.

Of course, he could pull it off when it counted—how else would he have managed to thwart Voldemort time and time again?—but under normal circumstances, Remus had never seen anyone so blatantly obvious as that young man.

 

Following the war, Harry had voiced a desire for a quiet, normal life, but from Remus's perspective, it seemed as though his life after Voldemort's downfall was anything _but_ quiet.

Harry had called it quits with Ginny Weasley, and promptly announced that he was gay. This did not strike Remus as shocking, given his history, but following his announcement it seemed as though every other week he had a new boyfriend. The men were always far too old for him, and the relationships themselves always seemed to be purely physical.

Remus often wondered if he or Sirius were to blame for that, as he was always quick to bring the new beau of the week over to their flat (Sirius had been quick to sell Grimmauld Place following the war) and look from man to man significantly. Remus and Sirius both knew what he wanted—he'd never bothered trying to hide it—but they had never obliged him. With each passing year however, it was growing steadily more difficult to say no.

 

Harry had grown from a gawky, awkward copy of James into his own man—his own painfully handsome man. Who wanted Remus, made no secret about it, and seemed to be going to any length in an effort to seduce him. The fact that Remus was in a relationship with his godfather did not seem to deter Harry in the slightest, and that alone had made Remus wonder if Harry had perhaps had his conscience knocked clean out of him at some point during the war.

Harry's attitude seemed to worsen during the holiday season, in particular when where was plenty of alcohol present, and this year was no different. Remus had made the poor decision of asking the young man directly what he wanted for Christmas, and the answer he received was so painfully predictable Remus almost laughed.

 

“ _You,” Harry had replied at once with a knowing grin._

“ _That isn't funny Harry,” Remus said with a scowl._

“ _Who's joking? I'm serious,” Harry said as he stepped forward, and threaded his fingers through the front of Remus's cardigan. Harry smelt of cedar and good leather, and Remus quickly wrenched himself out of the young man's hold, his eyes wide with shock at Harry's brazenness._

“ _Stop it, Harry,” he said, breathing heavily, “this is far from appropriate. I was your professor, I'm twice your age, I'm in a relationship with your godfather—”_

“ _Gift with purchase,” Harry replied smoothly, as though the idea of bedding his own godfather did not bother him in the slightest. “You know what I can't help but notice? You aren't denying that you want me.”_

 

The implication still bothered Remus deeply, especially since Harry had been right. He _did_ want him—that was the problem.

 

“Honey, I'm home!” Sirius called in a high voice from the door, and Remus got up from his place on the sofa to see what other ridiculous purchases Sirius had made in the lead-up to the holidays.

Unsurprisingly, Sirius was balancing a number of bags and wrapped parcels in his arms, and it took quite a bit of manoeuvring on Remus's part to lean around the parcels to kiss him.

“Welcome home. What _else_ did you buy for the party? We already have enough food to feed the whole of London, you realize,” Remus said dryly, and Sirius gasped dramatically as though Remus had uttered something terribly obscene. Without answering, Sirius loaded him up with half the packages, kicked his boots off, then led the way to the kitchen.

“Only the barest of necessities, Moony. We're going to have a houseful of people a week from now, and there's no harm in being prepared, especially since Ron Weasley's coming, and he has a literal bottomless stomach.”

“So these are...ah,” he chuckled as he set down one of the bags on the counter, and pulled out several bottles of wine, firewhisky, butterbeer, mulled cider, and eggnog. “So is this bag just for you, then?”

“Very funny. My refined palate cannot handle drinks that are, in fact, disgusting.” He picked up the eggnog and wrinkled his nose. “But it's festive, and some weird people like this shit, so I felt obliged.”

“By _some weird people_ you mean...?”

“Tonks, mostly. She fancies you, you know,” Sirius replied with a grin, and he rolled his eyes.

“Lucky me that it's in my early forties that I suddenly have a string of admirers,” he grumbled, and proceeded to put away the massive amounts of alcohol Sirius had come home with.

“Are we talking of my ever-persistent godson again?” Sirius asked, and his mouth stretched into a lecherous grin. “I already told you that I'd be fine with it, provided you let me watch.”

“You're as bad as him!” Remus sputtered, slamming down the wine bottle in his hand before he threw up his arms in frustration. “For Christ's sake, he's your _godson_! Have you no shame?”

“No. But that's part of my charm,” Sirius deadpanned. His smile softened slightly, and he took Remus's hand to pull him into a clumsy embrace. Remus caved easily and indulged him, the first stirrings of desire quashing his frustration at Harry and Sirius. “Look, he's my godson, I know it's not exactly PC but he's an attractive, hypersexual young man. With all of his silly stunts over the last few years I'd have to be blind to not notice. And it's not like it would be illegal, we're not _actually_ related, you know.”

“Should I be jealous?” Remus asked, arching a brow as he trailed a hand down Sirius's back, and cupped his arse in his hands. Sirius tossed his head back and groaned, then leant back in to capture Remus's mouth in a sloppy, heated kiss.

“Maybe a little,” Sirius purred against his lips, “but if you cave to his advances this coming weekend, I _demand_ that you let me watch, at the very least.” His tone made it impossible for Remus to tell whether he was joking or not, which was both amusing and alarming in equal measure. For the moment, Remus decided to ignore Sirius's words altogether, along with the shopping he had brought home, and instead he all but dragged Sirius to the bedroom. 

 

~*~

 

The week leading up to the party was a whirlwind of one task after another for Remus. Given that Sirius could burn water, all the cooking had been left to him, and thus all Remus's at-home time after work was spent in the kitchen, instead of relaxing. Sirius was just as busy, taking charge of decorating the flat to look insanely Christmassy, and by the Saturday, it looked less like their flat and more like Christmas Town.

“Don't you think you've done enough?” Remus asked as he watched Sirius garnish their tree with small piles of charmed snow, which looked rather nice, Remus had to admit, even with the red and gold baubles, fairy lights, strings of sparkling beads, tinsel, silver garlands, and crystal star that already adorned the tree.

“No such thing as _enough_!” He proclaimed, and moved to the ceramic Christmas village set up on the fireplace mantle, and charmed the figures to build snow men, skate on the miniature rink, and recite carols to the little houses. “How's the food coming, by the way? Can I help?”

“No you cannot help,” Remus said, and laughed when Sirius's frowned at him. “You need to come to terms with the fact that you _cannot_ cook, Sirius. I'd rather we _not_ poison our guests, so you may watch if you run out of things to do, but you may not help me.”

Pouting slightly, which looked a little strange on a full-grown man, he trailed behind Remus and sat on their scrubbed kitchen table, all elegance and charm, and ate his way through their fruit bowl while he watched Remus put together the ridiculous amount of food they'd amassed for the evening.

 

Three hours later, with plates upon plates of finger foods arranged on their dining room table, Remus placed everything under chilling and warming charms as needed, then staggered into their bedroom and collapsed onto the unmade bed, quite keen for a nap before he'd be forced to play host for the evening. _Why_ had they decided to do this again?

The bed dipped next to him, and Remus rolled over to see Sirius stretched out next to him, grey eyes gleaming with a look of such complete adoration that it brought a flush to Remus's face. Even after so many years together, it never ceased to surprise him that someone like _Sirius Black_ saw fit to share his life with a werewolf. Sirius leant in and brought Remus's string of thoughts to a screeching halt with a gentle kiss.

“Thank you Moony,” he murmured, resting an arm across Remus's abdomen, while he laid his head against Remus's shoulder. Remus's fingers fell at once to tangle in the other man's long, soft locks, and his eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation.

“What for?” he asked, smiling faintly at the contented sigh that escaped Sirius as he responded to his light touches—his fingers carding through his hair, trailing his nails lightly along the expanse of visible skin at his throat, and his thumb brushing along his high cheekbone.

“For agreeing to do this—the party, I mean. I know you'd be happier if it was just us and a bottomless pot of tea.”

“I'm not some hermit you know,” Remus replied with a soft laugh, “I can handle filling our home with noise and people, it's just exhausting.”

“No matter if you're fourteen or forty, some things never change,” Sirius said, grinning when Remus looked down at him, “you still have the mindset of an eighty-year-old.”

“If I get another cardigan with leather elbow pads from you this year, I'm going to kill you,” he said by way of response, but Sirius's laugh that followed his threat wasn't exactly reassuring.

 

After a nap and wash, Remus felt ready to face whatever the evening might bring. The clock struck seven, and ever so slowly the guests began to trickle in.

Arthur and Molly Weasley, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, all of the Weasley children with their respective spouses, save Percy and Ginny, both of whom had been too busy at the Ministry and on the Quidditch pitch to attend. A few of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's classmates were in attendance as well—Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, the Patil twins, and a handful of others that Remus couldn't recall the name of on sight. They all stepped up to him one by one, gushing about how much they'd enjoyed his Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, which brought a smile to his face. One of Remus's greatest regrets was having to resign that teaching post.

He milled about with the other guests while Sirius was off entertaining George and Ron with some sort of drinking game, but he couldn't help but notice that someone was missing—Harry.

Almost as soon as the thought passed through his mind did a knock sound on the door, and Harry let himself in, grinning widely and greeting those closest to him. Hermione threw her arms around him in a full-bodied hug, was clapped on the back by his other peers, and he shook the hands of the older men who wandered over to greet him.

Remus hated the twinge of jealousy that lanced through him at the sight. He hadn't even been wholly aware that he'd been watching Harry so intently until the younger man caught his eye and winked.

Distinctly flustered, he hurried to the table to freshen his drink.

Remus hated that he felt jealous.

He hated that Harry had sauntered into his flat looking like a wet dream come to life. And he hated that the young man likely knew it, too, as he'd emulated Sirius's casual confidence very well—almost too well—of late. Most of all, he hated how despite the fact that he was involved with Sirius, part of him still craved what Harry was offering so freely.

Remus topped off his whisky and turned to rejoin the festivities, only to find the exit blocked by Harry.

He was leaning against the dining room's entryway while his eyes flicked up and down Remus's form unabashedly. There was no mistaking that flicker of lust in his eye, but despite the steadily growing desire Remus had to reciprocate it, he forced it to the back of his mind. He ran through his mental list of reasons why he couldn't indulge Harry (or himself) before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Evening Harry,” Remus said, pushing his forward his usual placid tone in an effort to mask how nervous he felt. Harry was clearly trying to woo him with visual stimuli, if his ensemble for the evening was anything to go by. Black on black, trousers that clung to him so tightly that it left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination, and a black silk shirt, the top few buttons open exposing a delicious expanse of golden skin. Remus swallowed thickly when his mouth began to water.

“Evening Remus,” He said with a smile, and strode forward to help himself to a glass of red wine. Remembering the boy he'd been, it was rather strange for Remus to see this refined and sexualized version of him. Strange...yet alluring.

Harry reached forward with his free hand and traced the curve of Remus's upper arm through the wool of his cardigan. His muscle twitched under Harry's touch, but he did not pull away.

“Have you thought about what I asked you for?” Harry asked while he retracted his hand reluctantly and sipped his wine.

“I've told you before Harry,” Remus responded tiredly, “it would be inappropriate.”

“You keep saying that, but then why were you undressing me with your eyes when I got here? And _don't_ deny it. I saw you,” Harry said, a look in his eyes that clearly told Remus that the young man thought he'd won.

“I'm still a man,” Remus replied evenly, “a _gay_ man, at that. If you put a filet mignon under my nose, of course I will have a look, but that doesn't make what you're asking for any more appropriate.”

“Oh so you admit I'm hot?” Harry asked, arching a brow, and took a not-so-subtle step forward.

“From whom have you been taking lessons from in humility, Sirius, or Draco Malfoy?” Remus asked blandly, and Harry threw his head back and laughed.

“I dunno, I think it's better than the bumbling, awkward teen that I was, don't you think?” Harry mused while he took another step towards him. Remus mirrored it, and stepped back. “You're not related to me Remus, and you're not my teacher any more. How would it not be appropriate?”

“Have you forgotten that I am in a long-term relationship with your godfather?”

“Sirius can watch if he wants,” Harry replied with a slight shrug, and Remus clapped a hand to his face while he groaned in frustration. _These two I swear, if they used their brains instead of their cocks once in a while..._

“We interrupting something?”

The sudden third voice snapped Remus from his haze of annoyance, and turned to see Hermione and Ron standing at the entrance to the dining room, looking at them uncertainly.

“No, no, not at all,” Remus said quickly before Harry could interject, “please.” Hermione and Ron eyed him curiously, moreso when he made a mad dash for the exit.

  

“You look flustered,” Sirius commented as Remus sidled up to him. “Harry try to catch you under the mistletoe?”

“He seems to think _no_ means _convince me,_ ” Remus muttered darkly, and Sirius chortled while he threw an arm around his waist and pulled him close. He didn't say a word, but had they not been surrounded by people, Remus was certain that he would have had a lewd comment or two to throw in.

 

As the party wore on, Remus had begun to fantasize longingly of a quiet, empty flat. He had begun to reach his socialization quota for the evening, and was only managing to not kick everyone out by a steady application of drink and food, the latter to keep himself from getting _too_ drunk and doing something—or some _one_ he might regret in the morning.

On his third trip back from the toilet, Remus's path was suddenly barred by the infuriatingly attractive and persistent young man that had been at his heels all evening.

“Look, Harry, enough is enough,” Remus said wearily while he attempted to give the young man a withering glare, but it seemed to fail miserably when Harry's expression did not change. “You need to get it through your head that I am _not_ going to kiss you, or fuck you, or whatever it is that you want from me.”

“But you want to,” Harry countered as he took a step forward. “I can see it. Hell, I can practically taste it. Why don't you just _take_ what you want for once? It's not like I'm resisting here.”

Remus wasn't certain when Harry had gotten so close, or why he smelt so intoxicatingly good. His long-downtrodden werewolf instincts howled in response to Harry's advances; it wanted Harry as much as Remus did.

The last of his restraint seemed to crumble before him, Remus closed the distance between them as he took Harry's mouth with his own.

Harry threw his arms over Remus's shoulders, and Remus positioned his thigh between Harry's legs, eliciting a faint groan from him. The soft sound of someone clearing their throat brought Remus back to earth with a resounding crash, and he turned to see Sirius standing there, arms crossed, and a faint smile playing across his lips as he watched them. Even so, Remus felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at the sight of him.

“Oh, don't stop on my account,” Sirius said mildly, “please, I'd _love_ to see where this goes.”

Harry grinned, and pulled himself flush against Remus in response, and Sirius stepped closer to shield them from the other partygoers. His fingers threaded through Harry's hair, and Harry looked up at his godfather with a far from platonic look in his eyes.

“If you want to stick around after everyone leaves, I would very much enjoy watching Remus fuck you, Harry,” Sirius murmured, and Harry moaned out loud. Remus gaped at the pair of them, but any protest he'd been building up to ( _Have you two completely lost your minds?!_ Chief among them) was lost as Harry turned and kissed him again, a hungry kiss; all tongue and teeth. Remus couldn't help himself, and with a soft groan he returned it, his hold on Harry tightening slightly while he felt his partner's gaze burning into them.

“See you later then,” Harry purred, and stalked off as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Remus had opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Sirius's mouth on his. This time he responded at once; Sirius's hand reached up to twine through his hair, the other moving to rest over his buttocks, and Remus pulled him close. The blinding lust he felt behind the kiss was intoxicating, and the fiery passion was of a kind he had not felt from Sirius for quite some time.

“You have no idea how hot that was, watching you,” Sirius murmured while he leant in to nip at Remus's lower lip.

“I think I may have _some_ idea,” Remus replied while he reached down to rest his hand over the blatant erection that had been pressing into his thigh.

Sirius tilted his head back with a soft groan, and looked back towards the festivities. The look on his face made it clear that he was considering simply kicking everyone out just to get to their nighttime activities more quickly.

As much as Remus was loath to admit it, he was considering it too.

  

~*~

  

It wasn't until well after midnight before everyone had left, and Harry helped them clear up.

Remus's conscience was still raging over the decision. He wanted it, and Harry's kiss made him want it even more, Sirius was more than fine with it, but Remus was still bothered by how _wrong_ it was. He glared down at the damp rag in his hand as he wiped down the (now empty) dining room table. He was mentally kicking himself for caving in so readily to Harry's advances, though at the same time, the idea of bedding the young man while Sirius watched had a certain allure that he couldn't turn his back on—not now that he had gotten a taste of what he would be missing.

Two sets of arms wound around Remus's waist, Sirius on his left, and Harry on his right. Their presence drew Remus from his jumble of thoughts, and Harry leant up to kiss him. Remus's troubled thoughts dissolved into the background of his mind, and he kissed him back with a soft groan, while Sirius's mouth teased the hollow of Remus's throat with teeth and tongue.

“The flat is tidy enough,” Harry murmured, “I know you want this as much as I do, Remus.”

Remus did not argue as both men escorted him down the hall and to the bedroom. Sirius let Remus go as the door shut behind them, and Harry pulled him in for another kiss. A soft groan escaped him before he could stop it, and Remus abandoned his morals completely as he pulled the younger man flush against him. He could feel Harry's victorious grin against his mouth as he slowly edged him towards the bed.

Harry urged him onto the end of the bed, lost in the young man's practised seduction, and they paused their activities only when they felt the mattress dip as Sirius joined them, and both he and Harry looked over to Remus's partner.

“Oh, don't mind me,” Sirius replied as he settled himself down at the head of the bed, one leg stretched out before him, the other bent at the knee while he rubbed himself through his trousers. “Do go on.”

Harry rested a hand on Remus's cheek and drew the older man's attention back to him. He extended his tongue and traced the shape of Remus's lips, and Remus descended upon Harry again, pulling him closer as both the thrill and distinct strangeness of Sirius watching them enveloped him.

Harry's fingers were quick to trail down the front of Remus's cardigan, freeing the buttons as he went, utterly distracting him from Sirius's presence with his talented mouth. He bit down and tugged on Remus's lip once, eliciting a soft groan from him as he shrugged out of the cardigan, his shirt that he'd been wearing underneath closely following it.

Remus smiled as Harry pulled back and his breath caught, his hands reaching out to brush over the marred skin, covered with hairline scars from his years of transformations. His muscle twitched under the light touch, and Harry leant in to brush his lips over the scarred flesh.

“It's better than I imagined,” he murmured, while Remus dragged him forward without a word and proceeded to unbutton Harry's shirt.

Harry all but ripped the garment off when Remus had finished unbuttoning it, and he slid his open palms up Harry's sides as he took his mouth again, a shiver running through him at Sirius's audible groan from the head of the bed.

The pair paused at the sound of it, and Harry rested his forehead against Remus's as they both turned to glance at Sirius. He was resting against the headboard, watching them while idly palming his concealed cock, his eyes already glazed over.

“Are you feeling neglected?” Harry asked in a sing-song tone of voice, which caused Sirius to chuckle softly.

“Not at all Harry,” Sirius murmured silkily, sounding amazingly composed despite his obvious arousal. From Remus's close proximity to him, he felt Harry shiver. “Let Remus take you, I'm content to just watch...for now.”

With that implication hanging over them, Harry turned back to Remus and kissed him again; his eager hands fell immediately to Remus's belt buckle. Remus chuckled softly and pushed Harry's hands away, which caused him to whine in protest.

“Patience, Harry,” Remus purred, and Harry tilted his head back with a frustrated groan, while Remus's mouth trailed from Harry's throat, down his chest, and paused just above the top button of his trousers. Harry's hips jerked forward invitingly, and Remus chuckled as he cupped the straining erection in his hand, which elicited another pitiful moan from the younger man. At last he indulged Harry, unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers to free his magnificent cock, and simultaneously showing Remus that Harry was not one for undergarments.

With his trousers hanging open and clinging to his upper thighs, Remus bent forward and trailed the tip of his tongue along the vein upon the underside of the young man's cock. The action caused Harry to moan again, and he seemed to lose all sense of self as Remus's mouth closed over his hot flesh, and from years of practice, he easily swallowed Harry's cock to the root.

Above him, Harry was squirming and whining, apparently struggling between the desire to thrust his hips forward, and trying to keep still, as if afraid of gagging his partner. Remus closed a hand around Harry's right buttock to hold him in place as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Harry threw his head back and moaned, and beyond it Remus could hear Sirius's haggard breathing as he looked on.

“Oh, God...Remus...” Harry groaned, his breath catching as the tip of Remus's finger wormed its way into his hole. Sirius did his part, murmuring a lubrication spell directed at his godson, and Harry cried out again as Remus's slicked finger found his prostate.

It took very little for Harry to reach orgasm, and Remus swallowed it easily, withdrawing his finger as Harry fell back heavily upon the bed, panting harshly.

“That was...” Harry began, but Remus's mouth on his cut him short. Remus knew it wouldn't take very long for Harry to be ready to go again, which was good, considering both he and Sirius had yet to even come close to finding release. Harry reacted at once to the kiss; he reached up to rest a hand on the side of Remus's throat in an effort to draw out the kiss longer, which he was all too happy to do.

Within ten minutes Remus could feel the first stirrings of Harry's arousal returning, and he broke the kiss, and coaxed Harry up onto his knees while he positioned himself at the young man's back. Harry leant against his chest while he looked on to Sirius, whose face was flushed as he idly stroked his cock, his trousers opened, but otherwise he was still fully clothed. From behind Harry, Remus reached around Harry's waist and closed a hand over his cock and began to slowly stroke him back to hardness.

“What do you want, Harry?” Remus breathed into his ear, the soft tone just enough to make Harry shiver.

“You,” Harry replied at once, his breath hitching as he thrust weakly into Remus's hand.

“And what about Sirius?” Remus prompted as he squeezed the base of the young cock, “do you want him to feel left out?”

Harry's answering moan was enough, and the last of Sirius's self control broke. He shifted closer to sandwich Harry between himself and Remus, while he leant over Harry's shoulder to kiss his partner.

Remus could feel Harry squirming between them, though he did not seem remotely uncomfortable by his position. If Remus wasn't mistaken, he was certain Harry was doing his best to rid Sirius of his obstructive clothing, despite the awkward position he found himself in.

Sirius threw away his top layer to expose his leanly muscled chest, adorned with a handful of tattoos. Harry's mouth fell to the first in the centre of his chest, and traced the black design with his tongue while the two older men continued to kiss. Sirius groaned under Harry's touch, and broke his kiss with Remus in favour of taking Harry's mouth with his, and Remus looked on as the pair twined their tongues together, tasting each other so thoroughly that for a moment Remus wondered how long the two had been repressing their attraction to one another, or if it was spur of the moment, and had been brought out simply by the strangeness of the situation they currently found themselves in.

Remus wiggled out of his trousers as he watched the pair, and balanced himself on one arm while he stroked himself with the other. The mixture of Sirius's dark hair and fair complexion to Harry's similarly coloured hair and golden skin was an erotic sight to behold, and it took all of Remus's strength to stave off orgasm as he watched them together. He did not want to come until he had Harry's tight arse clenching around him. The mere thought was enough to elicit another soft groan from him as he watched the pair.

Sirius murmured something to Harry, too softly for Remus to hear, and he helped Harry out of his remaining clothes, while Harry responded in kind. He broke away from his godfather long enough to crawl over to Remus. He kissed him deeply and rested a warm hand over Remus's own, which was still lazily stroking his cock. He froze under Harry's gentle touch and he looked up to meet the young man's emerald gaze.

“Will you fuck me?” Harry purred.

“Yes,” Remus replied at once, his husky tone just barely above a whisper.

“And will you fuck me while Sirius fucks my mouth?” he asked softly, almost innocently, and Remus let out a soft moan at the image Harry had painted for him. It was a miracle that he didn't orgasm on the spot.

His vocalization seemed to be answer enough, and Harry pulled Remus towards the centre of the bed where Sirius waited for them.

Harry sat between them grinning wildly, and Sirius brushed a thumb across his cheek. “Dear, dear...” he murmured as Harry leant into the contact. “What _are_ we going to do with you, Harry?”

“I believe I have a few ideas,” Remus replied, his hands falling to Harry's hips as he turned him to face Sirius fully. He ghosted a kiss between Harry's shoulder blades, and he shivered under the soft touch. “Wouldn't you like to taste Sirius, Harry?”

Harry leant back against Remus with a moan, and then with very little urging he shifted to balance himself on all fours, and closed his lips around the tip of Sirius's cock.

Remus looked on, idly rubbing Harry's hips while he watched Sirius's head drop back as a groan escaped his lips. Harry took more of Sirius into his mouth tantalizingly slowly, his jaw working to accommodate his girth, and Remus let out a soft groan of his own at the sight of Harry willingly swallowing all of Sirius's beautiful cock.

He gave Harry and Sirius both a moment to acclimate to the sensation, then used a spell to lubricate himself, too impatient to do it manually, and Remus positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

Remus heard Harry grunt as he slid in slowly, his own cock significantly thicker than a finger—one of the few werewolf attributes that Remus had never felt the need to complain about. Harry groaned around Sirius's cock down his throat as he pressed back minutely against the invasion, and the sensation of Harry clenching around him was so delicious, it nearly unravelled Remus all at once.

He met Sirius's eye over top of their companion, and slowly the pair began to move. At first they moved carefully to avoid hurting Harry, but they picked up their pace as Harry moved in tandem with them, his muffled whines and grunts of pleasure filling the air as he was skewered between them. Remus bent forward over Harry to catch Sirius's lips with his own, both of them thrusting into Harry continually as they went.

Both had spent so much time holding back that wasn't very long before they reached orgasm. Sirius extracted his cock from Harry's throat at the last minute, and Harry gasped as Sirius's release painted his cheek and lips, while Remus continued to pound him, Harry's delicious clenching arse milking his climax from him, while he reached around to bring Harry to his second orgasm of the evening.

Remus finally pulled his softening cock from the sweet confines of Harry's arse, and Sirius caught Harry before he was able to collapse upon the sticky, damp duvet, and traced his tongue along the mess he'd made of his godson's face, before he finally allowed Harry to fall onto the mattress.

Sirius and Remus both shifted to sandwich Harry between them, their arms tangling over him to hold Harry in place—not that they needed to hold on to him particularly tightly, Harry looked as though there was nowhere in the world he'd rather be than nestled between the two older men. Both Remus and Sirius leant in, taking turns to kiss their young lover, then each other, before they all relaxed into the afterglow of a round of mind-blowing sex.

“Was it everything you hoped for, Harry?” Remus asked, ghosting his lips across Harry's temple.

“And more,” Harry replied breathlessly. “Best Christmas _ever_.”

“Aren't you going to ask how it was for us?” Sirius asked jokingly, and Harry grinned.

“Oh, I know it was good for you, too,” he replied smoothly, and Sirius chuckled.

“Oh you claim you're that good that you don't even need to worry whether or not your lovers enjoyed it as much as you did?” Remus asked while he arched a brow

“I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am,” Harry answered, and both Sirius and Remus snorted.

“What _are_ we going to do with you?” Sirius asked, repeating the same words from earlier while he leant in to ghost his lips across Harry's in a feather-light kiss.

“I believe I have a few ideas,” Remus quipped, and Harry's mouth split into a grin.

A few ideas, indeed.

Remus drew Harry to him, and for the second time that night he abandoned his conscience completely and descended into the realm of pure, unhindered pleasure.

 

-Fin


End file.
